DC Database talk:Concept Template
Hey guys, love the new template. I was wondering as far as images goes for the type of image (usually Character, Location, Team, etc.) is Concept acceptable? If not we should put one in! This goes the same for types of galleries (normally Character, Location, see above for etc.) I don't think there's a better word for these anomalies than Concepts and we should incorporate it into the image coding a bit, just to clarify things. For now I'd suggest using Character since it's hard to show the Firestorm Matrix and Speed Force without it's present characters. :: Midoki24 12:01, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Is "memory problems" a concept? It's a recurring theme in a whole lot of stories. :::Is "forgotten catastrophes" a concept? Because some times, especially in the golden age comics, whole cities get destroyed, and similar-scale disasters happen, then never get mentioned again in any subsequent comic. :::Is "crypto geography" a concept? It would be good to have an organizing structure for all the fake nations that keep getting visited and/or invaded, plus all the "lost civilizations" that get discovered and never revisited. :::Is "mad science" a concept? It would be good to have an organizing structure for all the invisibility potions and transmogrification machines and antigravity devices and weapons and vehicles and comm gizmos and whatnot that keep on getting invented. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 12:58, August 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::They COULD have pages, but they should NOT be tagged in appearances if they do. - Rab Townsend (talk) 16:32, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::Do you mean "not tag them at all", or just "not tag them in the APPEARANCES section"? Would it be proper to tag them in the NOTES section? :::::"Mental Illness" is a concept, apparently, and many of that concept page's listed examples lack citations. Is it a good model to follow? If for instance I set up a "Memory Problems" concept page, based on the "Mental Illness" page, what would be the most proper method for connecting the concept to the story where the concept is used? Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 02:24, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I mean "Do not make a page as an excuse to make hundreds of links to it." Concept pages should be for explaining what a concept is, not endlessly listing examples of that thing. That's what categories are for. Category:Mental Illness goes on characters who have mental illness. Subcategories go into that category, etc. etc. We don't need concept pages for that. Concept pages should be for things like the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum or Killing. Things that need to be explained in the context of comics. Mental Illness is just a thing in the world. It doesn't need a comics-specific version of a wikipedia article, and it certainly doesn't need you adding notes like "X has a Mental Illness on a pile of pages." - Rab Townsend (talk) 02:52, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Is "Memory Problems" or better yet "Amnesia" enough of a category to merit having links to it? When Superman uses hypnosis to make Lois Lane forget that she's seen him change clothes, does that merit a link from the comic page to the (hypothetical) category page? When Per Degaton in 1947 can't remember his first two attempts at world conquest, and when 20 or so All-Stars in 1941 can't remember their first encounter with Degaton's squad of time-displaced villains, does that merit a link from the comic page to the (hypothetical) category page? :::::::Same questions for "Forgotten Catastropes": They happen, but they don't happen very often. There might be about 10-20 of them happening in the entire golden age of comics, I'm just guessing. Also same questions for "crypto geography" or whatever's a better name for it: there's lots of fake countries, and lots of lost civilizations, probably not hundreds, but certainly dozens. Do these merit a category page that ties them together? Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 11:26, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Like I said, categories like memory problems or amnesia are fine being added to character pages, but they should not be linked on comic pages, and they should not have concept pages. If you write a plot synopsis for an issue, and write it into a sentence, "X wakes up with no memory of who he is." that's fine. But don't tag it. ::::::::There should probably be a category page for made-up countries like Qurac or Markovia, but remember that this is a fictional universe - so everything we have a page for is a fictionalized version of that thing in the first place. ::::::::What is a "forgotten catastrophe" by your definition? - Rab Townsend (talk) 16:01, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Some unknown number of subway passengers were electrocuted by Doctor Hastor's electrical weapon in Flash Comics Vol 1 1. Several large buildings in downtown New York City got knocked down by Alexander the Great's gravity weapon Flash Comics Vol 1 2; it was never mentioned again. Blackhawk Island was nuked Blackhawk Vol 1 258; it was never mentioned again. Mexico was invaded by a subterranean civilization Whiz Comics Vol 1 5; it was never mentioned again. A gang of saboteurs blew up a bridge AND a power plant in the NYC area plus earlier took down at least 3 big buildings plus Fort Johnson plus a bunch of other strongholds Smash Comics Vol 1 15; it was never mentioned again. Hugo Vreekill melted a big suspension bridge in the New York City area New York World's Fair Comics Vol 1 2; it was never mentioned again. Carl Kruger attacked NYC with zeppelins and death rays, killing hundreds Detective Comics Vol 1 33. The entire populations of two cities near Cliffland were found dead More Fun Comics Vol 1 68; it was never mentioned again. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 01:57, August 5, 2015 (UTC)